The present invention relates to stackable and nestable containers.
An example of a stackable and nestable container is that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,791 issued Aug. 29, 1978, which is commonly owned with the present application. Particularly, this patent relates to a bread tray that may be nested and further which has bails moveable to a stacking position so that a like tray may be stacked thereon. It is a well know advantage to have transport and storage containers that may be nested when empty to thereby occupy less space and that may be stacked upon one another securely when full to protect the contents within them.